Scar (The Lion King)
Scar in a evil lion in the movie The Lion King. Scar played Count Dooku in Animation Star Wars He is a Jedi-Turned-Sith Lord Scar played Hector Barbossa in Animals Of The Caribbean He is a cursed pirate captain Scar played Skull Duggery in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is an evil skeleton ghost bull As "Wild" Rex in We're Back!: An Exotic Animal's Story He is a Tyrannosaurus Rex As Farouk The Apple Vendor in Baltladdin He is an apple vendor Scar played Governor Ratcliffe in Perditahontas He is a governor Scar played Lord Business in The Mammal Movie Scar played Tai Lung in Kung Fu Meerkat He is a snow leopard Scar played The Mouseking in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse Scar played Razoul in Ericladdin and Olladdin He is a guard Scar played Professor Screweyes in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a professor Scar played Jafar in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Kovuladdin and Kovuladdin 2: The Return of Scar He is a sorcerer Scar played Genie Jafar in Romeoladdin He is a genie As Gobblewonker in Gravity Falls (BobandLarryFan Style) He is a gobblewonker Scar played Gaston in Beauty and the Gorilla He is a hunk Scar played Dr. Evil Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a evil doctor Scar played Shan-Yu in Perdilan He is the leader of the Huns Scar played Lord Rothbart in The Otter Lioness He is a sorcerer Scar played Hades in Simbacules He is the ruler of the Underworld Scar played Frollo in The Hunchback of Pride Rock He is a judge Scar played Dr. Facilier in The Lioness and the Meerkat He is a voodoo magician Scar played Shan-Yu's Body Gaurd in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Scar played Prince John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a prince Scar played Captain Hook in Bambi Pan He is a pirate Scar Played Mojo Jojo In The Powerpuff Girls (Coozldane Animal Style) (Show) and (Movie) He is a Evil Monkey Scar played Darth Vader in Seal Wars He is a sith lord Scar played Mor'du in Brave (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) He is a bear Scar played Firelord Sozin in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Scar played Firelord Ozai In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Scar played Davy Jones In Animales Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is ruler of the sea Scar played Sauruman The White in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a wizard Scar played Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) He is a hunter Scar Played Sa'Luk in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Scar Played Clayton in Simbarzan He is a Hunter Scar Played Gazeem The Thief in Dodgerladdin He is Jafar's Partner Scar Played the Lion in Jumanji (CoolZDane Style) He is a Wild Lion Scar Played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Demon King Scar Played Ollie in T.U.F.F. Cat Scar Played Carface in All Animals Go to Heaven MichaelCityMaker He is an Evil Bulldog Scar Played the Mean Lion in Tarzan of the Jungle 2 Scar Played the Wasp Leader in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Wasp Scar Played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Villain Story He is a space ranger Scar Played Blu in Rio (VillainsRockz Style) He is a macaw Scar Played Shang in Ziralan Scar Played Aladdin in Scarladdin Scar Played Scooby Doo in Scar Doo Where Are You! Portayals In The Wolf-Dog King Scar Played By Steele In The Cat King Scar Played By Cat R. Waul In The Tigger King Scar Played by Prince John In The Tramp King Played By Carface In The Toon King Scar Played By Claudandus In The Viking King Scar Played By Shan-Yu In The Wolf King Scar Played By Niju In The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Scar Played By Venom (from "The Spectacular Spider-Man") In The Womble King Scar Played By Maximus I.Q. In The Mouse King Scar Played By Pete In The Fairies King Scar Played By Davy Jones In The Human King Scar Played By Lord Ralphscoe In The Lion King (LionKingRulez Human Style) Scar Played by Sa'luk In The Sailor King Played By Captain HookCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:LionsCategory:AntagonistsCategory:The Lion King CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Red CharactersCategory:FathersCategory:Black CharactersCategory:Animal VillainsCategory:MurderersCategory:Evil CharactersCategory:Ugly CharactersCategory:Evil LeadersCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Fievel and olivia's adventures villainsCategory:Venom and His Villain BuddiesCategory:CatsCategory:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures VilliansCategory:Characters who burn to deathCategory:Singing characters